


Heaven Is Wet

by xbluemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pining, Sweet, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbluemist/pseuds/xbluemist
Summary: Scorpius has many reasons to feel proud of Albus. It's just too bad all of those reasons only make him fall even more hopelessly in love with his best friend...
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Heaven Is Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my beta, TheseLittleWonders!

"In this deep, cellular-level massage, water enters your body through the pores in your skin, washing out toxins, activating deep regeneration of cells and initiating healing from generational traumas carried in the DNA," Albus reads aloud the freshly scripted description written neatly at the top of their somewhat tidy notes on the still-untested new spell they've been working on for the past few days. "Sounds like science-fiction. _And I'm a wizard_." He chuckles.

Scorpius' sigh is a song of pure satisfaction. "To me, it sounds like we're finally using magic to really make lives better. Doesn't that description just stroke your brain so nicely?"

Albus looks thoughtful for a moment. "All I can feel is my ego being stroked very nicely, because it was _my_ idea." He smirks at Scorpius.

Who doesn't roll his eyes. "See, Al? I told you countless times that potential is just waiting to shine in you! Take all the credit here; you do deserve it."

"I honestly admire how unyielding you are in cheering me on," Albus comments in an oddly soft voice that Scorpius hasn't deciphered quite yet. Is it mockery or is it genuine emotion? Hmm...

Perhaps it's both – in the confusing way Albus tends to express his feelings.

* * *

Scorpius is all too eager to test the spell out with Albus – and what a thing to be connected by with the one he loves the most, such powerful magic – but he hadn’t realised what exactly it would entail.

Now, it isn't like the sight of a naked Albus is new to him. They've shared dorms, have seen each other a lot in showers, and all that jazz. The concept itself is not new.

The _context_ , however, definitely is new. Catching a glimpse is entirely different to sitting on a bed with the other boy lying down on it – albeit casually – covered in nothing.

So, yeah, fuck. Scorpius is, understandably, anxious that he'll have a hard time focusing properly. Which is only adding to the problem.  
It's not every day that he's basically offered the mind-boggling sight of his best friend's naked body, so, so, delicious, Merlin help him–

"Alright." Albus' matter-of-fact voice snaps Scorpius out of his trance. "I assume the full process will take about an hour. We really shouldn't try and speed it up, so if you experience any problems with carrying it out to the end, just stop right where you'll be, okay? Remember, it's our first try – mistakes are nothing but expected and normal. Ready?"

Scorpius nods, trying to look more determined and professional and less like a horny boy that just got all his wet dreams and dirty fantasies on a silver plate and can't control himself.

He takes a deep, slow breath. Then another one, for good measure.

Seconds later, words begin to spill from his lips in a gentle hum, conjuring a graceful stream of water from his wand. It brushes Albus' toes, first droplets enveloping him, and soon Scorpius finds himself in a different mind space, trying and failing not to think about how much the procedure is like making love to the other boy with magic.

It doesn't matter for the process whether he has his eyes open or closed, and he tries not to feel too guilty for keeping them open the entire time, shamelessly feasting his gaze on Albus' body, so beautiful, so perfect, so enticing.

In front of him.

To take care of.

To love with his magic.

Not with his eyes. He shouldn't be doing that.

But he can't help himself. His heart is beating wildly, his lips are dry, his eyes are wide and eager as he explores the untouchable inches of golden skin, the shadows of lean muscles. The dark nipples. The broad shoulders and chest. The trail of hair below his belly button.

The half-hard penis and the round balls.

He swallows. His imagination is going into overdrive.

But somehow he manages enough focus to complete the process.

When Albus opens his eyes again and smiles lazily up at him, Scorpius forgets how to breathe. Who would give a damn about breathing in the presence of a living god? It's as if time freezes, and every cell in Scorpius' body is struck with the... the... What even is going on with him? It's lust, it's love, it's longing. It's a mess.

He is a mess. Internally.

He suddenly realizes that Albus' eyes are currently pretty much level with Scorpius' groin, and he's– damnit, he can't help it, really, he can't– he's fucking hard.

"Merlin's saggy arse, Scor... You have to try this."

_Baby, with that voice you could tell me to drink poison and I would do that._

* * *

The next evening, however, Scorpius is yet to obey. It's not like he isn't practically hyperventilating with excitement – he couldn't sleep last night – it's more about– Well.

He isn't quite sure what it is about. After all, he's almost jealous of Albus' sudden energy; the other boy is practically swimming through their apartment, so full of this... this _sensual fire_. Gods, he's positively breathtaking.

So much so that Scorpius loses his breath in the shower before bedtime, sobbing as quietly as he can, not even sure what it is that his body is trying to release. Maybe it's the same feelings that were there ever since they met. That same longing and love and – later on – lust.

Just, upgraded.

Scorpius really isn't sure if it's the effect of the spell, but it's almost as if the true Albus has spread his wings finally, after being confined in tiredness, insecurities, and Merlin knows what else, for the past few years. If their spell – Albus' spell, really – has such a transforming effect, Scorpius can... actually, barely imagine how much more beautiful the world would look if the technique became available for the public.

That wouldn't happen, most likely. It'd be naive to think that the ministry would allow something that would decrease income for medical services. Only a handful of people might ever know about their discovery.

Sad reality.

But, a comforting topic to focus on, instead of wallowing in helpless pining, Scorpius concedes gloomily.

* * *

The next morning, Albus is still radiant like Alpha Canis Majoris.

And Scorpius has actually slept a bit.

"I've come up," Albus begins as they sit together for breakfast, "with something brilliant for our spell."

 _Our_. _Our_ spell. The poetic beauty of it all makes Scorpius' heart speed up.

"As in, an upgrade?" Albus nods, his face the true embodiment of the Sun. "Is it even possible to improve it still?" Scorpius muses, surprised.

Albus shrugs. "In theory. We'll have to test it out. I guess it'll be only fair if we switch this time, though if you'd rather perform the spell again, it's more than fine with me. Only, since I'm still fresh after the process, I think it would make more sense if you were the guinea pig this time. And then, as we'll be going further into the testing, we can test how the frequent repetitions of the process affect the results."

Scorpius wets his lips, wondering how the hell he's still alive with that storm of contradictory feelings in his chest.

"Yes, that sounds reasonable," he hears himself saying. And then promptly stuffs his mouth with food, lest he say something really stupid.

So there is that.

* * *

Scorpius shivers helplessly, cocooned in the fluid coolness that bulges and smooths out over his naked skin, controlled by Albus' careful attention. It's the weirdest feeling, and maybe this is why his brain is so flustered at the moment. He's never been caressed by water like this before. It feels like a myriad of gentle kisses, like every pore in his skin is being cleaned up and he can breathe fully again, with his whole being.

He almost forgot that Albus is there, lost himself nearly completely in the sensations. It tickles in the most satisfying way, and only the vague awareness that the other boy is right beside him keeps him from moaning. Instead, he hums low in his throat, the sounds intermitted by deep sighs.

If he had the space in his brain for this, he would be regretting that he's agreed to let Albus do this to him: he can't imagine living without it now. Oh, he's so doomed. How is he supposed to approach Albus and ask him to please perform this heavenly water magic on him again? Besides, it's not like Albus would be able to do it anytime; it takes a lot of concentration. And time. He's done the same magic on Albus; he knows the process by heart.

They start with the water enveloping his feet, going slowly up his body, until it covers him completely. It's slow and exciting. Then, the water starts to massage him, moving from the heart and back towards it. It's ecstatic. Never before has he felt every cell of his body so vividly. He's breathing and can actually feel every single cell breathing with him.

The body is such a beautiful, intricate biological machine.

And just like every machine, it needs a good cleaning up every now and then. To function properly.

Scorpius thought he was doing a pretty decent job at keeping his body healthy, but right now he feels like a newborn god, and the contrast blows his mind. He almost can't believe that he can feel so good in his body. So clean, so fresh, so right.

He doesn't know how long he's submerged in this trance, but soon, the water starts gurgling softly, bubbles filling the smooth layer, and he can feel the liquid coat slowly leaving the tips of his toes. It's going to be over soon. But he can't quite bring himself to care, because the bubbles massage him like tiny explosions of love, and he can't keep his body still. He arches slightly, throws his head back where he's lying on the bed. One of his legs bents at the knee as the bubbling intensifies; he can feel his hole quivering with excitement. He wants to open himself for the water, invite it inside him. It's already made his nipples hard and awakened his penis to twitch its way to full erection. Tiny bubbles rub against his exposed cockslit and his hips jerk. He's only mildly embarrassed for how quickly and intensely his body reacts. Scorpius knew very well what the upgraded process would be like, but for some reason it didn't occur to him that he could actually orgasm during it. His body moves, directing his hand to palm his lengthening manhood and tug lazily at his balls. He can't help himself. He's losing control. He doesn't _want to_ control himself. It's too much bliss to keep anything suppressed. He's almost oblivious to his surroundings; there's only a distant wish to look stunning for Albus, a distant echo of desire that has been living and thriving in Scorpius ever since he saw the other boy. The only other thing in his mind is: _make me feel good, oh my god, more, more…_ as his instincts drive him towards more pleasure, knowing what's good for him.

Water enters him, kisses his hole, fills his inner walls, and rubs against his prostate, deep and perfectly measured, vibrating with even bigger intensity, and his eyes roll to the back of his head as a guttural, uncontrollable sound reverberates in his throat.

He's shaking.

If he ever truly loved himself, this is that moment. He feels the best he's ever felt. He feels better than he ever imagined one could possibly feel. There's no pain, no strain, no uncomfortable tension. He's a cloud among clouds, made one with the universe, and his brain is swimming in paradise. The last dark, sticky thoughts evaporate, the last ounces of embarrassment and restrain disappear.

He's his true, beautiful self, and he's full of _Albus... Albus... Albus…_ as he gives in to the blinding pleasure of release. Seed squirts out of his cockslit, warm and smooth, while his entire body vibrates – or maybe that's only the water?

Maybe _he is_ the water now... He feels like liquid, like Felix Felicis, a song of pure joy of life manifested into the bubbling sensation.

His breathing laboured, his sense of self is slowly coming back. The water is now at his collarbones – he must have been out for a good few minutes. He stretches, delighting in the warmth as his muscles move.

He can feel every single fiber flexing, and a groan of pleasure spills from his lips.

He can feel the steady beat of his heart. He can feel the rush of hot blood in his veins. He can feel his skin and muscles stretching and contracting as he breathes slowly, deeply. He can feel the air tickling his nostrils pleasantly, travelling through his airway, filling his lungs.

He is conscious movement. 

He's alive.

He's in heaven.

He's wet.

He feels subtle fire building inside him as the water leaves his skin, inch by inch. Soon – it feels like ages have passed by in a blink – the last droplets detach themselves from the crown of his head.

There's a distant thought in his mind that he should feel embarrassed for what happened during the process, but all he really feels is confidence. It feels strong, deep-rooted, as if born from the very core of who he is. He's never felt anything like it before.

He truly feels like a god.

He meets Albus' eyes, and heat spills out in his groin at the intense gaze. Avid approval swirls in the collected calculation in those green orbs, and Scorpius is awestruck.

"Feels good, huh?" Albus comments, his mostly calm expression broken by a subtle smirk.

Scorpius shakes his head, finding it unexpectedly challenging to restart the part of his brain that controls his speech. "I can't even–..." he utters, and he's sure that the cause of his sudden brain lag is Albus himself, not the wet heaven he's just left.

Albus laughs, and Scorpius sighs deeply, almost wishing he could breathe the sound in. Fill himself with it. Rub it all over himself. Cocoon his naked body with it.

"Do you reckon that food made in a blissful mindset would be infused with bliss as well?" Albus muses, and Scorpius can see that iconic mirth in his bright eyes, and he knows Albus is mocking him.

"There's only one way to know, isn't there?"

Scorpius can't keep the smile off his face as he jumps off the bed and puts his clothes back on.  
He can't help the gentle humming as he dances around the kitchen, losing himself in the sweet scent of cinnamon.

He knows Albus loves his cinnamon buns. Which is a big part of why he himself loves them so much. They are delicious. But nothing is more delightful than spending a carefree evening with his favourite person in the whole world, sharing buns, warm milk, and smiles.

Although Scorpius might have to reconsider that, after a magical, unexpected moment in which smiles suddenly, unexpectedly become shared breaths, cinnamon buns become a treasure he hunts for in Albus' mouth, and warmth disappears from the milk, filling the space between their bodies instead.

Scorpius really doesn't know how the hell it all happened. But as he's lying in bed that night, with arms wonderfully full of the boy he loves for life and beyond, he knows one thing for sure: he'll have the most peaceful rest he's had in a long, long time.

"Love you," he murmurs into his favourite mess of black hair.

His heaven has the colors of black and green and is alive and peaceful right here, in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This little silly thing I wrote about half a year ago, and I decided to add those few final sentences and post it finally because why not have some more Scorbus fluff?


End file.
